There have been numerous prior art electronic device packaging arrangements employing improved thermal dissipation apparatus. These prior art packaging arrangements include U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,270 issued July 19, 1977 to G. L. Ahmann et al. The Ahmann patent teaches an electronic device packaging arrangement which provides improved thermal performance by securing the electronic device to a thermal dissipation pad which is, in turn, secured to a conduit through which a coolant is circulated. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the thermal dissipation apparatus significantly raises the surface of the electronic device above the surrounding printed circuit board. As a result of this, all connections from the electronic device to the printed circuit board must be implemented by either free-standing conductors or connections through the electronic device itself to the printed circuit board. The free-standing conductor arrangement requires a large amount of printed circuit board area to implement and the free-standing conductors are also subject to mechanical stress which reduces their reliability. The through-the-device conductor arrangement eliminates these problems but is itself a very costly interconnection method to implement.